The present invention relates to a health support device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved health support device using titanium oxide as a base material.
The present inventors previously developed a composite medical treating device in which laminations of an n-type semiconductor film and a p-type semiconductor film are coated on a surface of a ferrodielectric substance as a base material (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Hei 8-10339). However, the production of the composite medical treating device requires a large number of processing steps and therefore takes much time and labor, resulting in high cost.
The present inventors further conducted studies and have found that a health support device that exhibits even more excellent medical treating effect is obtained by employing a partially-reduced sintered material of titanium oxide as a base material.